


A Box of monsters

by ColorSins0920



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff I guess, Slight Cussing, Some tiny drama, WARNING READER HAS LOOK AND NAME YOU ARE ALLOWED TO CHANGE, mention of sexual assault, mention of sexual harassment, mention of smoking, sick pap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9557033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorSins0920/pseuds/ColorSins0920
Summary: It almost V-day! But so much is happening you almost forgot! Will Pap be ok? What happens when a human male flirts with you?





	1. Trip to the hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the story this is based off called a monster can love you better. Readers name is Liza but feel free to change it as you wish!

Once again Sans has run off to some unknown land and I am left to rot alone. He was the one who invited me to the park in the first place then he just runs off after getting a call from his brother. I'm not mad that he left me because his brother asked for him, I'm PISSED that he didn't say anything to me though. But i can't hide the hint of worry deep in my gut.

No point in staying, guess I'll just leave. I stand up to leave when a strong force pushes me back into my seat. It happen so fast that all I remember seeing was papers and a flash of orange. 

"I-I'm sooooo sorry! I didn't know you were getting up." A brittle male voice. A man was on the ground collecting papers with his slightly Boney hand. I get down on my knees, trying my best not to flash the guy in my short black skirt. Sans always likes it when I wear black. 

"No it was my fault for not looking before standing." I reach for a paper that's only a few inches in front of me as a our hands accidentally collided. "Oops sorry."

"No, no it was my fault." 

"Im Liza by the way." The least I could do was introduced myself. But this whole scene seems like something outta a book.

"Oh, I'm Adler.. pleaser." The man said rubbing the back of his orange hair.

Adler and I talked for a while when we walked. Everything was normal until he asked me the scary question.

"Do you have a boyfriend by any chance?"

"Sadly, yes..." the image of sans pops into my mind as I wishfully want his bone hand in my flesh one.

"Oh? Why sadly?" Adler seemed lost at my remark.

"He's a... special case..." I finally decided.

"How?"

"If I told you then you'd call me a freak." Humans and monsters dating are mostly frond upon. 

"Uh, no I don't think I would."

"Yes you would. To be honest I was meeting him today but he ran off without telling me anything..." I slow my steps remembering the scared look on sans' face. I hope everything is ok with him and his brother.

"What an awful thing to do to such a lovely woman such as your self." He said almost pitifully.

" That's sweet to say." 

-time skip to the next day-

Adler walked me home last night but, I couldn't stop thinking about Sans and what might have happened. I should call him. Or maybe just a text so he can answer when he can. Before I can contemplate more my phone rings. And of course it's Sans.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, I know it's early but could you come over for a sec? My bro- I mean boss is sick but not like normal sick, could you check him out or something?"

"Yeah... but wouldn't Alphy be best for the job?"

"Sadly she's as stumped as I... our guess is it's something you humans get. And I remember you saying something about you taking health classes or whatever so...

" I see well, I don't know what I can do but I'll be over in 10."

The call ended. Guess I was right to be worried. A monster getting sick like a human? So far unheard of but, not debunked yet.

-time skip-

I arrived at their house to find Sans waiting in the front step. Once he noticed me he stood up to led me inside. 

"He's in his room." Sans bluntly said as he opens the front door. His voice had a hint of sadness and his hand shook.

Must be bad...

Once in Papyrus' room paps was laying in his bed with a wet cloth on his head. I investigated him and noticed his bones looked a little weak.

"The only thing I can think of is osteosarcoma, it's a bone cancer."

"How on earth do you know that?"

"Just a little thing I studied."

"Alright what now? How do we stop it?"

"I said it's a possibility not that he does have it. To know for sure we will have to see a doctor."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for let's go?"

Sans wraps his hand around my waist and Alphy helped papyrus into a wheelchair that sans took ahold of. Within seconds we at at the hospital.

We rush into the hospital and I sighed the needed papers. And Papyrus gets a room.

-time skip-

Papyrus is doing okay the doctors haven't gotten the results yet and sans looks like he's about to die of impatience. Constantly tapping his finger on his knee. His fire shaded eye darting every witch way.

"Hey, he'll be fine, why don't you do something to calm down?"

"Like hell he'll be fine! Ugh..."

... everyone was staring at us with cold eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry... you're right, I'm gonna go smoke in that smoking area."

"Alright..."

Sans leaves. I can barely see him through the blurry glass but his black clothes catch my eye. I've never seen him so stressed.

"Sans uhh... no last name?" Sans isn't here to answer to the doctor so I look up. To my surprise it was the man I met last night. 

I stand up and head in his direction.

"Uh... haha last I checked you said your name was Liza ma'am..." Adler teased.

"... yeah Sans is my boyfriend, he is out at the moment." I couldn't bring myself to smile. What could the news be? Is pap ok? 

"Well if you'll follow me we got your results."

Why can't he tell me here the suspense is killing me! It has to be bad news right?

...


	2. Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadly I also wrote this one poorly 

I arrived in a white room with no windows or doors other then the one we entered through. The walls were patted. It looked like a room you would keep an extremely unstable patient in.

"I'm sorry, but the skeleton you had us check out was..." he let the door close behind us. "Very unstable..." with every word he came closer and closer until he had me pinned against the cushion wall. "I could fix him with some time and..." he slips his leg in between mine. "Motivation." His wicked smile sent dark chills up and down my back.

"I-I have a boyfriend and y-you know that!" I push against his chest but to no avail.

"Aww~ so faithful to a man who treats you like complete crap!" He cooed.

*SMACK*

I run my hand hard across his face. 

"You don't know that! Sans treats me VERY well! What right do you have to say such things when you've never met him!" My face was red with boiling anger.

"You bitch! You realize you just made a big mistake... I'll make your life and those around you a living hell!" Adler said before storming out.

I just messed up bad! What do I tell Sans?? No I'm not telling him anything for now, he'll blow a fuse if he catches wind of this. He's stressed enough.

-time skip-

I told sans about papyrus' condition, and of course he had a panic attack. I held his sweaty skull in papyrus room while papyrus slept. 

"Mmmhehe...Sans you lazy bones, where are we?" 

"The doctors...boss..."

"I see..."

No more was said. I sat their with my hand intertwined in his as my head rested on his skull. I had completely forgot about earlier, that was until Adler walked in to the room. He seemed calm and different from before but, my body still tensed up at the sight of him. 

Without looking up from his clipboard he announced, "I'm afraid he can't be cured!" Sans stood up.

"Like hell he can't be cured!"

Adler looked up only to stumble back at the sight of sans. He ran out screaming like he had just been attacked.

-time skip to the day before Valentines-

He wasn't lying about making my life a living hell... we've been framed for assault, violence, and other false accusations. Sans is stressed and Papyrus is just like himself but extremely tired.

I've been sexually harassed for days and I'm getting to my braking point.

"Babe! Why?" Sans suddenly asked as we exited the hospital to head home.

"Why what?" I was utterly confused.

"Why did you take the boss here they don't do a damn thing but treat us like dirt!" He threw his fist in the air but their was nothing to hit.

"BECAUSE IT ALL I COULD DO! IM NOT A MAGIC BAG OF BONES LIKE YOU OR A POWERFUL FISH THING THAT CAN BRAKE ROCKS!IM NOT A DINO WITH MAD SCIENCE SKILLS! IM JUST A HUMAN OK! BUT EVEN SO I CARE ABOUT ALL OF YOU AND I WANT TO HELP BUT I CANT DO ANYTHING BECAUSE I'M WEAK! BUT OF COURSE YOU WOULDN'T KNOW THAT FEELING NOW WOULD YOU!" I bust warm tears welling up in my eyes.

Fuck

Sans said nothing but simply walked me home. I must have hit a weak spot of some sort. I'm sorry sans... how can I tell him how sorry I am. He needs me to be strong for him but I just... I just. Can't.

*thump*

Sans pins me against the wall.

"Spill..." he mumbled.

"Wha-"

"I SAID SPILL! YOU ARE KEEPING A SECRET!" Sans puffs with his left eye flaring.

"I'm not-"

"Don't lie. I noticed... when we were in bosses room you were calm as usual but... that doctor caused you to tense up... all he did was walk in the room but you were petrified. Not to mention the sudden disappearances! What the hell is going on?"

"He... we met the night you suddenly left to help pap... after you went to smoke he called your name to give the results.... he sexually assaulted me and swore to make my life hell for rejecting him. Sans, I'm scared!" I was trembling at the memories of Adler touching me.

Before I could react I was in Sans' arms. I wrapped my own around him to complete the hug. I knew everything was going to be alright.

The next day Adler was gone and another doctor was there. Sans explains to me that Adler seemed to have gotten fired for charging costumers without reason. It was also explained that Paps was fine and just sleep deprived. He must spend to much time worrying about Sans.

"Hey babe, lets go do something nice."

"Hmm? Why now?"

"Because it's Valentine's Day you dumb shit!"

Oh! That right with everything that happened I do deserve a nice time with sans... for the holidays...

___________________________

That was my story! But for fun I'm adding a bonus for the holidays! This is that romantic moment they speak of! ;)  
___________________________

"Can I open my eyes now?" I was growing impatient with sans. He said he wants to surprise me but is taking forever!

"Not yet! Almost done though!" His voice seemed to be coming from all over the room like he was dashing around or knowing him teleporting.

"You said that two hours ago!!!"

"It only been two minutes! Geez!"

"WHAT!? No way it's been longer you bone head!"

"Hey go *softer* on me!" Sans breaths in my ear as he rubbed something soft and smooth on my cheek. He tugged at the blindfold that dropped to the floor.

Everything was so AMAZING! A whole buffet was laid out before my eyes. All my favorite foods were on it. I was at a loss for words. I tightly hugged Sans before stuffing my face.

"Now babe what do you got for me?" 

"Uh..." I need to think of something to give him... OH I KNOW!

"LOTS OF KISSES AND I'LL EVEN THROW IN MY SPECIAL RED EYELINER YOU LIKE SO MUCH!" I cooed pressing my lips all over his skull. I knew what sans really wants but I'm not giving in so easily. Even so Sans still turned tomato red despite his sour face.

He's too cute for his own good... damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Night 

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm a better writer then this


End file.
